onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Melzargard
|affiliation = Dark Matter Thieves |manga = Chapter 31 |anime = Episode 10 |height = 500-1300 cm (16'5"-42'8") |japanese = Kōki Uchiyama |english = Vic Mignogna}} Melzalgald (メルザルガルド, Meruzarugarudo) was one of the Alien Invaders who attacked A-City. He served as a secondary antagonist during the Alien Conquerors Arc. Appearance Melgalzald color in manga.png|Melzalgald in color MelzalgaldMerge.png|Melzalgald merged 5Melzalgald.jpg|Melzalgald separated (Manga) Melzalgald Merged.png|Melzalgald merged (Manga) Melzalgald is a rather frightening alien. Its body is large and able to change shape. Melzalgald has multiple heads, each of which is able to separate and form its own body. Each head has a small, marble-sized orb inside of it which allows him to regenerate; without it, the head dies. Personality Each head possesses a different personality and speech pattern. *One head speaks only in broken, simplified language. *Another repeatedly praises the other heads, calling every suggestion by other heads a "good idea." *One head is analytic and observant of its surroundings and the creatures within it. *One of the heads is violent and constantly suggests killing anything opposing it. *The last head is somewhat in charge of the other ones, taking action based on the other heads' suggestions. It should be noted that as the number of heads decreases, the remaining heads become somewhat more intelligent in speech pattern. Intelligence and personality traits may be divided amongst the heads. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Melzalgald is the first member of the Dark Matter Thieves shown, cutting the Sky King in half with little effort. Melzalgald almost kills both a father and son, who survived the initial bombing of A-City, by shapeshifting his fingers only to have them cut off by Iaian. Shortly after, he attacks Iaian, attempting to squish his head. After taking a few slashes from Iaian, he releases a punch that blows off Iaian's arm alongside a large sum of the land behind him. Atomic Samurai appears alongside other S-Class heroes in an attempt to slay Melzalgald. Iaian states that Melzalgald cannot be killed by conventional methods, but the heroes continue to fight anyway, stating that they are only used to their methods of dealing damage. Geryuganshoop contacts Melzalgald shortly after, ordering him to return to the ship and take care of an intruder on board that had taken out a large sum of the equipment and workers on board. Melzalgald states that he cannot at that moment and asks for support from the cannons. One of the heads attempts to fly to the ship, but Metal Bat knocks it out of the sky, smashing it apart over and over. After a few strikes, Metal Bat notices a small marble object in the head, and crushing the marble, the head to begins to liquefy. He tells the other heroes to aim for the marble, and they begin doing so. After all but two heads have been destroyed, the cannon fire begins. However, the shells are stopped and reflected back at the ship by Tatsumaki. Enraged, Melzalgald attempts to attack again, but his strikes are stopped by Puri-Puri-Prisoner allowing Bang to take out one of the two remaining heads. Melzalgald retaliates by hitting Bang directly, sending him flying through the air, bouncing off of debris and into a concrete wall. He proclaims that humans are weak enough to be killed in one strike, then states that if he focuses on damage rather than defense, the fight will end instantly. He then states to Atomic Samurai that he will die next, but is surprised by Bang, who approaches from behind relatively unharmed. Atomic Samurai cuts Melzalgald into many pieces with his Atomic Slash, and Melzalgald attempts to regenerate himself head-first. Bang catches the marble inside Melzalgald's head, stating that even a monkey would figure out Melzalgald's head-first healing pattern after seeing it so many times, then destroys the marble, killing Melzalgald's final head. Abilities and Powers Due to his status as a dragon level threat and the fact it took 4 S-Class heroes and Iaian (whose power rivals that of an S-Class hero) to defeat him, Melzalgald was a very powerful being. However, he himself admits that the heroes were rather persistent and he was unable to easily finish off the 4 S-class heroes. Physical Abilities Regeneration: Melzalgald boasts a borderline invulnerability due to his ability to regenerate no matter what damage is dealt to his body. The only way to effectively kill him is to destroy all five marbles in his body, which can be anywhere in the body after regeneration, but are found in the head during regeneration. He stated it took him over 100 years to grow one of the heads, implying he has the capability to create the orbs himself. Body Separation: Melzalgald is composed of five bodies, each equal in strength and capable of shapeshifting. Splitting allows him to attack from multiple areas, but staying together as one body multiplies damage output by the number of bodies together. Shapeshifting: Melzalgald is capable of forming wings, hammers, and blades from his body as well as extra limbs, allowing him to attack from any point on his body and deal more damage when doing so. Immense Strength: Melzalgald showed the ability to cut the Sky King down in a single strike, as well as throw a punch strong enough to blow away Iaian's arm alongside a large sum of the land behind him. Not only that, but a single hit managed to temporarily take Bang out of commission. Immense Speed: Although Melzalgald was relatively able to keep up with S-Class heroes in speed, he was still shown to be unable to outpace or outmatch the speeds of Atomic Samurai and the other S-Class heroes, implying while his speed is considerably great, it's still about equal if not slightly below that of the S class heroes. Major Battles * Iaian vs. Melzalgald * Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner vs. Melzalgald References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dark Matter Thieves